1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for storing and organizing tack particularly tack used in conjunction with equine activities.
2. Description of Related Art
Showing and performing with horses, both as a hobby and a profession, has been popular in many cultures beginning in ancient times and continues until the present. Most riders own and use many forms of tack such as halters, bridles, lead ropes, reins and lunge lines. The multitude of tack is often taken to a show arena or corral for use while performing or working with horses in various activities.
Typically, the tack taken to the show arena or corral is not all used at the same time. When not in use, the tack is often stored on the ground, draped over a fence or hung on fences with make-shift plastic or home made hooks.
There is an additional problem of transporting tack to and from the show arena or corral. The most common solution to this transport problem is carrying tack in the hands or draped over the arms. This is often cumbersome and inefficient. When riding a horse to and from the show arena or corral, this means of transporting tack is nearly impossible to manage.
Transportable saddle rack and equipment carriers have become popular in recent years. U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,152 entitled, “Transportable Saddle Rack and Equipment Carrier” issued to Edward J. Oliver on Sep. 9, 2003, is an example. Devices such as this do not store and carry several pieces of rope, head stalls, and halters in an organized fashion. They are designed to provide ease of storage and organization of larger, heavier horse equipment.
At present, there is not, a smaller, durable, effective, way to store and carry necessary items such as: ropes, head stalls, halters, lariats, and lunge lines to and from the show arena or corral for purposes of use while training, showing, or performing.
From the foregoing it can be seen what is needed is a device for organizing equestrian tack with ease of use, structural integrity and transportability to store halters, bridles, lead ropes, reins, lunge lines and other tack.